


Desde que te conheci

by Aika_Momoi



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, fluffly, paixão a primeira vista
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika_Momoi/pseuds/Aika_Momoi
Summary: Desde o momento em que pus meus olhos sobre o ser tons azulados, meu coração disparou, minha respiração falhou e perdi por completo a fala. Com um sorriso magnifico no rosto, a pequena sereia de pernas disse-me um amigável "olá", mas eu, ainda paralisado por ver tão belo ser, não consegui dizer nada, apenas virei o rosto e sai andando.
Relationships: Sharrkan/Yamuraiha | Yamraiha
Kudos: 2





	Desde que te conheci

Desde o momento em que pus meus olhos sobre o ser tons azulados, meu coração disparou, minha respiração falhou e perdi por completo a fala. Com um sorriso magnifico no rosto, a pequena sereia de pernas disse-me um amigável "olá", mas eu, ainda paralisado por ver tão belo ser, não consegui dizer nada, apenas virei o rosto e sai andando.

Não conseguia encara-la. Por mais que quisesse fita-la todos os dias, todas as horas e em todos os minutos, não conseguia. Era irritante e totalmente frustrante como o olhar daquela pequena azulada me desestabilizava totalmente. Era como um tsunami, que inundava meu corpo e destruía qualquer chance que eu tinha de reagir.

Mesmo totalmente paralisado, tive que viver em Sindria junto da sereia de pernas que me enfeitiçara. Quanto mais os anos passavam, mais a tortura se intensificava. Queria protege-la, toca-la, conversar com ela, e tê-la só para mim. Mas seu feitiço era extremamente forte e eficaz, conseguia derrubar todas as minhas defesas.

Foi então, que passei a irrita-la, era o único ato que conseguia fazer perto dela. No começo, me diverti muito assistindo sua face assumir tons avermelhados de raiva. Ela ficava tão linda dessa forma. Mas, com o passar dos meses, a tortura voltou a me atormentar, já não era suficiente tê-la apenas perto de mim enquanto a irritava.

Foi desde que te conheci, no memento em que você, sereia de pernas, me enfeitiçou, que eu não consigo parar de ama-la.


End file.
